


Why

by hgiel



Category: K-Rock, K-pop, Morning Bond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgiel/pseuds/hgiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the MV Why by Morning Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

It didn’t feel like betrayal until I had been caught. If anyone else could hold themselves in such denial as I do, I’ve never met them. No one could play innocent with one hand clutched at the throat of their victim while the other was thrusting a knife into their heart like a frantic rapist, no one but me.  
I touched his face to make me feel present in the facade while my mind was whirling, but he wouldn’t or couldn’t reciprocate the empty gesture. He was beyond being distracted anymore.  
Ji Na knew. How he knew, I had no idea, but he must. If he had seen me in the act then I could mislead him, make some excuse, but he knew somehow on his own. He must, because I had never seen him look at me like that before, so hurt.  
I’ve never felt him touch me that way before either, like it irked him to do so, as he took my hands from his cheek. For a moment I thought it was in my mind, that he would hold onto my hand and we would move on out of the roaring downpour, but that’s not what happened.  
Ji Na’s hand gently brushed against mine as he drew away, taking with it the ring that was put on in an equally gentle manner. It fell to the ground and I knew with it went my last hope this was a dream.  
If he hadn’t discovered the darkest flaws I carried, then none of them would have been real. Nothing I had done happened unless Ji Na was aware of it, he was the only part of my life I considered tangible. What he didn’t know, didn’t truly exists for me, that’s why betrayal was so easy.  
With that gone, I had nothing left but to fall back on the only part of me I knew, that pointless and unthinking person I knew I really was without him. Using the only communication that part of me understood, physical, I hit him.  
If I hurt him, he didn’t show it. Not even striking him would make him shocked, so it seemed he had figured it all out. He knew this was the least I could do. Suddenly even my outrage became fake before him.  
Ji Na, the only person that believed I was worth any sort of love had found out he was wrong. I wasn’t worth his attention, friendship, or affection. I wasn’t ever, and all we had together was a waste of his time.  
Now he was leaving, and I had no way of telling him I made a mistake, I could be better, I could be the Kyo Hyun he thought he knew.  
He must have known that because he hadn’t even asked “Why?”


End file.
